


The Thoughts of a Falling Man

by StormyNight108



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNight108/pseuds/StormyNight108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Felix's thoughts as he falls to his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of a Falling Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and it's late and I wrote this literally out of nowhere just to study Felix's character. I probably depicted him horribly wrong (hey come on I've never written him before cut me some slack) but this is sort of my view of him so I guess don't take as canon? These thoughts are also not really coherent to his falling it's more like a letter he would have written to Locus if he had the time before he hit the ground. So it's sort of this mental thought he forms in his head and I just shaped it into words. This was mostly just an experiment.

If only you knew the lengths I went to keep you near.

Yes, I was angry. Yes, I wanted to kill you. Yes, I was ready to take my sword and skewer you right through the eyes and rip your head right off your shoulders.

Does that mean I regret what I’ve done? Nah.

We were partners. We were a team. Everything just… _worked._ You were the intimidating muscle and I was the smooth-talker. I don’t think any two personalities would have clicked better. No matter how often we were at each other’s throats, we still had the same goals and ideals in mind. We were going to be on top of the world, you and me.

I don’t blame myself at all for this. I don’t even fully blame you, to be quite honest. I blame everyone else for somehow persuading you that you were some “heart of gold” underneath that terrifying armor. You say you did it for yourself, but I think, with the help of everyone else, you were just looking for an easy way out, and they simply provided it for you.

_Coward._

You always were a coward. Even right down to your armor enhancement, you favored what could allow you to disappear. To be erased. You always hated confrontation.  
_I_ was the one that did all the work, you know.

Yes, you were terrifying. You could shoot people in the face and act all tough with your _big deep voice_ and your _scary soulless helmet-_ but if we’re being completely and totally honest here, I was the one that did all of the work, y’know? I was the one that kept you lassoed in so that we could get our work done, I was the one that had to make the confrontations for us, I was the one that came up the excuses, the plans, _you even had trouble coming out of that damn portal._

Just so you know, I was never afraid of you. Got that? _Never._ Not once. Some AI telling you this doesn’t make it true. I respected you, fought beside you, and I was ready to stand on top of the world with you. But thanks to your dick move, you’ll never get there now. See? You needed me.

You always needed me.

And you know what I say to that now?

_Good riddance._

I can get to the top without you. I can become the strongest. The richest, most powerful human being in the universe. And no one will be spared, not even you.

_Not even-_


End file.
